Harry Potter's Choices
by Llyra
Summary: Harry goes down one of two paths, what happens in each one? Does Harry chose Hermione over Quidditch? Or the other way around?
1. Choices

A/N: This is my first fic, and I got the idea from R/R one of my friends stories, but this is nothing like the other story. Also, I am more of a Ron/Herm and Harry/Ginny shipper, but for the purposes of the story, it is Harry/Hermione. So have fun reading, and R/R at the end!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.  
  
Harry walked down the hall to dinner; his first night back to Hogwarts. He was hand in hand with Hermione, his girlfriend. "This is wonderful" harry thought. "I hope this will never change." He knew that wouldn't happen, but it could last for a while, right?  
They sat down for dinner. Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.  
"First, as usual, we have our new defense against the dark arts teacher. Please welcome Ms. Professor Ellington." There was applause, and Dumbledore continued. "Students, especially those on the Quidditch team, I have an announcement to make." Harry's ears perked up. "Dreneldon School has challenges us to a game of Quidditch. We need to put together one team to go to their school and compete. If you would like to compete, please place a piece of parchment with your name and your position on it into this box, it is open until tomorrow morning. Myself and others will decide who will go. Please, if you are not on the Quidditch team, do not enter your name, we will only allow you if you are on the house team. There will be more then one match, so you might be away from school from a while. If you are chosen, you are also exempt from the end of the year exams. And everyone on the winning team will receive 100 galleons. And now, please eat." Dumbledore finished, and everyone immediately started talking.  
Harry remained silent through out dinner. He knew he was a great Quidditch player, but did he really want to leave Hogwarts and all of his friends? He might not be away that long, but then again, he might be. He got up to go to the common room with everyone else, still debating with himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, who asked  
"Well harry? Are you going to enter or not?"  
Harry paused for a moment, then said, "I don't think so Herm."  
"Why not?" Ron almost yelled."  
"We're entering," Fred said as he and George approached them. "Think of all the treats we could spend this on."  
"You should enter Harry," Hermione urged.  
"Well, I guess so. I'll put my name in tonight."  
But harry didn't. He was still concerned about it, although not just for his reasons. There was a deep sense of foreboding, but what it was, he didn't know.  
That night, he had a dream about Quidditch. He was in the air over a field of faces. There was a bludger coming strait at Hermione, who was also playing, and the snitch was right in front of him, yet he couldn't get it. The bludger was getting closer, and closer . . .  
Harry suddenly awoke. He wondered what the dream meant, and when he woke again, he forgot about it.  
  
Hi everyone! So, what did u think of my 1st chapter? Please R/R!  



	2. Harry goes to Dreneldon (Quidditch)

A/N: It's a bit more interesting here then the last one, please R/R!  
  
A/N2: Sorry I re-uploaded it, there were some spelling and grammar mistakes that bugged me when I looked at it.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except for a few names I made up.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, and remembered that today was the last day he could enter his name. Not wanting his friends to think him a traitor, he quickly dressed and continued downstairs to drop his name into the box. On the way down, he ran into Fred and George.  
"Oh, hi Harry," George greeted him. Whatcha doin?"  
"I forgot to drop my name in the box last night," Harry lied. He had not forgotten at all.  
"Well, good luck!" Fred said.  
"Same to you both," Harry answered, and entered the dining hall.  
There were many people milling around the box, just as it had been with the goblet of fire. As inconspicuously as possible, Harry tried to slip his name in the box. It was just in the box when he saw Hermione enter the dining hall and went to join her for breakfast.  
The day went rather normally, Professor Trelawney predicted his death for the 7th time this term, and Snape was as nasty as usual. Harry was very excited and nervous when it came time for dinner.  
He quickly followed Ron and Hermione down the hall, and sat down in-between them both. Every one sat expectantly, waiting.  
"Good evening, everyone," Dumbledore started. "I know that you all are waiting for the announcements on who is going to Dreneldon School to compete, but you will have to look on the announcement board in each of your common rooms. After Dinner," He added, as many students started to stand up. "And those who made it please report to Professor McGonagall, who will be waiting right here after dinner."  
The usual chatter started.  
"I do wonder if Malfoy got on it, as a backup perhaps?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, I really hope not," Ron said angrily. "If he didn't, that would be one up for Harry, wouldn't it, Harry?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yah, I guess so," Harry said absentmindedly. He was still worried that something would happen. What could it be though? The worst thing that could happen was that Voldemort would attack the school. The best thing that could happen was, well, that it went normally. And this was how it was going to be, perfect, nothing will go wrong, Harry told himself. Dumbledore wouldn't let the 14 go if it weren't. Harry was sure of that. All the same . . .  
"Harry? Harry?" Hermione was talking to him, he jolted back to reality.  
"Yes?"  
"Dinner is over, let's go."  
"Right, ok." Harry took Hermione's hand, and they walked up to the common room, where board above the fireplace clustered everyone.  
"And here he is!" Fred called to in Harry's general direction, for the benefit of the crowd. He and George gave him a royal treatment as Harry Walked up to the board, which looked like this:  
  
  
  
Captain: Oliver Wood  
Backup: Marcus Flint  
Beater: Fred Weasley  
Backup: Harold Anderson  
Beater: George Weasley  
Backup: Frank Anderson  
Chaser: Adrian Pucey  
Backup: James Montague  
Chaser: Katie Bell  
Backup: Alicia Spinnet  
Chaser: Angelina Johnson  
Backup: Stephanie James  
Seeker: Harry Potter  
Backup: Cho Chang  
  
Cho was on the list, he saw. Harry and her were friends, nothing more, and that was fine; Cho was a year older then harry, and Hermione was the best girl he could want.  
"Wow, Harry, you got on the team!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"I knew he would all along," Ron said.  
"Congratulations," the twins said simultaneously.  
"Same to you both, shall we continue down to the Great hall?" Harry asked.  
"Of course." George answered.  
They squeezed themselves through to the portrait hole, amid many well wishes and congratulations. They finally got out, and walked fairly quickly to the Great hall. The threesome walked into the great hall, which was almost deserted by now. Doing a quick tally, harry counted 11 other people there, not including the Weasley twins.  
"I see we have all arrived. Wonderful. Now, please everyone sit down." They sat down at one of the Ravenclaw tables. "You all have volunteered to represent your school at this competition. Should one of you have an accident on your broom or wish to stop participating, you will return back to Hogwarts and continue with your studies. The other player will take your place. You will need to bring your wand, and your books. Studies will continue with the Dreneldon classes. You will be leaving tomorrow morning, Dumbledore has arranged transportation for you. Any Questions?"  
There were none, so the professor dismissed them.  
  
Hi everyone! What did u think of this one? Tell me when u review! 


	3. A Party

A/N: This is part three, Harry parties at his common room and other stuff. R/R!  
  
Harry went back to the common room; Fred and George were talking excitedly. Oliver caught up to them and was talking also. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia we with them also, chattering. As they reached the portrait, they could hear absolutely nothing beyond it, which was a change. Giving the password to the Fat Lady (Amberwood) they entered the room.  
Harry looked around curiously. "What happened here?" he asked.  
"SURPRISE!" Erupted a shout from the room. Everyone jumper out from behind a chair or a table, holding some party item, like a firework or a cake.  
"Hey, you should have told us!" Fred said in mock anger. "We could have brought our Hair Raising Cauldron Cakes and our Rock licorice Wands!"  
"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Lee Jordan called to him over the noise while setting off some Filibuster fireworks.  
Everyone had to be there. Colin kept asking Fred and George if they could take pictures of Harry for him, and Ginny was always in Harry's sight line. He found Hermione and Ron, and they talked and danced late into the night, totally forgetting to pack or tell them that he was leaving. It was only when Professor McGonnagall came up and told them to go to sleep that Harry remembered, and told Hermione and Ron to meet him down here in 10 minutes.  
Harry started packing his things into his trunk, and wasn't halfway through when his 10 minutes were up. He hurried downstairs to see Hermione and Ron already there. He wondered where Ron had been while he was packing his trunk.  
"Good job Harry!" Hermione said again.  
"Yes, well done. Do you know when you are leaving? It can't be until next week at least." Ron said.  
"Tomorrow," Harry said glumly.  
"TOMRROW?!?!" The other two shouted simultaneously. "But you'll at least have breakfast with us, right???"  
"Nope, we go in the carriage to Dreneldon first thing. We eat on the road."  
"Oh Harry, you can't go yet! We've just started the term, and think of all the schooling you will miss!" Of course Hermione was worried about the learning part.  
"Yah, and you can't help me hurt Malfoy and his brainless git sidekicks!" Ron said.  
"I know, I know. But Hermione, think about it, I can see other schools, and Ron, there must be bullies there somewhere."  
"Yah, I guess so."  
"Well, I'll see you all later, I guess," Harry said, and left Ron and Hermione to talk. He didn't even care at that moment that Ron was with his girlfriend. He finished packing quickly. As he climbed into bed, he thought of last year at Hogwarts and how much fun it was. Hogwarts was his home, and to be leaving it for Quidditch . . . He reminded himself that this was his choice, and he shouldn't be complaining. That was his last conscious thought before he fell asleep for his first, and last night at Hogwarts for a while.  
  
Hi everyone! PLEASE R/R! 


	4. New Friends

A/N: This is part four, if u haven't noticed, lol. This is basicly going to the school and meeting the people, but read it anyway!  
  
*Ring Ring. Ring Ring* Harry woke up groggily and quickly shut off his alarm clock as not to wake the others. It read 5:30 am. Harry Quickly dressed in the dim grayness of the early morning, and grabbed his trunk to continue downstairs. On the way he met Fred and George, who were both tired too. They met P. McGonnagall in the great hall, and Dumbledore lead them to the coach. Harry was too tired to notice what it looked like, but when he got inhe did notice that there were fourteen beds, five in one area and in another section nine. He put his bag down next to Fred's and George's and collapsed into one of them.  
***  
Harry woke again with a sudden Jolt. The Coach stopped, and it had stopped in front of a large building.  
"Modern school," George whispered.  
It was made of the material used for skyscrapers, and has odd palm trees situated around it. There was ocean behind it.  
"Where are we?" Harry asked  
"Some sort of island. You were asleep when we went over water. It was really cool," Fred explained.  
Harry wasn't surprised.  
P. McGonnagall hurried them outside of the coach; they left there bags inside. The 14 players lined up shoulder to shoulder and stood in front of about 500 students, who surveyed them. It was rather imtimidating.  
"Welcome to Dreneldon!" A tall smiling lady said to them. "Dreneldon students, this is the Quidditch team from Hogwarts. That's in England," She added, incase they didn't know.  
All of the students stood still and continued to watch us. Then the tall lady, whos name we learned Professor Eliage, told the students to go back to their classes. She then took us on a tour of her castle. It was taller then it was wide, and had very fancy windows. The common rooms were on the top floor. We were going to stay with the Iorocs, who were in the north east corner of the top floor. By the time they had unpacked and gotten ready for the game, it was time for dinner, so the 14 of them followed P. Eliage to the dining area. Harry didn't think that it was as pretty as theirs, but it was ok. Harry was surprised at the big windows, the Great hall didn't have any.  
After dinner they all went to bed, but Harry wasn't tired at all, because he had slept on the way here. So, pretending to get ready for bed, he hid his invisibility cloak under his pillow and proceded to 'sleep.' After he was sure the others were sleeping, he took out the invisibility cloak and made his was into the common room. On the way, he spotted some ghosts, nothing like the ones at Hogwarts, and he also passed many paintings of sleeping people, probably having to do with the history of Dreneldon. But he finally got into the Common room. There, he saw 3 students, two boys and a girl, his own age, putting on an invisibility cloak. They reminded him strongly of himself and ron and hermione. God, he missed herm.  
The students didn't see him, of course, so he took off his cloak.  
"Hey, Jeff, look. It's one of the kids from Hogwarts," the one who was apparantly the leader said.  
"I know, I see him, Mark. He has an invisibility cloak just like yours."  
"Wow, this is so cool to meet a kid from England, we can learn all about his school curriculum now! But now right now, this is the worst time for him to come." This was the girl.  
"I agree, Sarah, horrible," Jeff said  
"Erm, I'll just leave then, shall I?" Harry said and moved back away from them.  
"No! stay!" Mark said quickly. "We can use your . . . I mean, we can meet you and bring you along."  
"Erm, ok then, I guess. Where are you going?"  
"We are going to use the elevator and go downstairs to the Charms teachers room to get Marks books. The Charms teacher is awful, I bet you don't have anything like him at your school," Sarah explained.  
Harry thought immediately of Snape. "As a matter of fact, we do, except he teaches Potions."  
"Tell us later, we have to go, common. Sarah, you go with him and Jeff will come with me. By the way, what is you name?"  
"Harry Potter." Harry said. He had hoped they wouldn't ask, he hated it how people treated him after they knew.  
"The Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" Jeff was awed.  
"Yes, him. Now are we going or not?" Harry asked .  
"Of course we are going." Sarah told him. The set of four people and two invisibility cloaks set off toward the door.  
  
A/N: How do you like it so far? Can you predict what is coming??? I know most of it, but I need your help on the near future. So please review, and post your ideas on what should happen on this little excersion. ThanxJ  



	5. Maps

A/N: Part five! Please R/R, I need feedback!  
  
They traveled to a nearby silver door. Mark pressed a button with a down arrow.  
"What exactly are you doing?" Harry asked in a whisper.  
"Pressing a Button, what does it look like?" Jeff told him.  
"It's an elevator, a muggle invention. We use it to travel up and down to different floors," Sarah explained. "Normally only the teachers have access to them, but we use them in the invisibility cloak. Don't you have one at your school?"  
"No, actually, but we have a lot of staircases. I think Hermione once told me that muggle inventions don't work at our school."  
"Who is Hermione?" Jeff asked, as the silver doors opened and they stepped in.  
"She's my girlfriend, and she is really smart." Harry explained.  
There was silence to this proclamation. Harry Felt his stomach going up while his body was going down in the elevator, but before he had time to register this fact the doors opened to reveal a long hall with red carpeting.  
"This is the Faculty and Staff area. We aren't allowed here, but we go anyway. None of the staff know we have an invisibility cloak, but I think that the caretaker suspects something." Once again Sarah supplied the information.  
The walked in silence past each door and torch on the wall. They finally reached the very last door on the right.  
"This is Professor Envangle's office. We have been in here more then once getting Mark's items back," Jeff laughed.  
Jeff and Mark went in, and though Harry and Sarah couldn't seee them come back out, the door closed and there were voices.  
"We got it." Mark told us.  
"Good. Now lets go before we get in more trouble." Sarah.  
As they made their way back down the hall, Harry asked, "Do you guys have a Marauder's Map?"  
"A what?"  
"A map of you school that shows all the rooms and people and where they are, I don't expect you to, because my father and his friends made ours, but it would be interesting to see if you did."  
"No, we could make one though. Do you know how he did it?" Mark asked as they entered the elevator.  
"Nope, but I am sure we could find out. I didn't bring it though."  
"Oh, it couldn't be too hard, right? Use a tracking charm and put it on each teacher and each classroom and office and secret passage, then put the on the paper, right?" Sarah suggested.  
"We haven't even learned Tracking charms yet, Sarah!" Jeff said. "We don't learn those until next year!"  
"Anyone else have any other ideas?" She challenged. This reminded Harry of his second year when they were trying to break into the Slytherin Common room using a Polyjuice potion.  
"Nope, so we can start tomorrow." Mark said. By this time they were on their way back to the common room.  
"Harry, you don't have to take classes with us, do you?"  
"No, I don't. I could work on it then. Do you mind if Fred and George helped us?"  
"Who?"  
"Fred and George Weasley. They know every single passage in the whole of Hogwarts, and are great troublemakers. They would be great to have on our team.  
Mark seemed unsure, but before he could say anything, Jeff said "Yes, they can help! If they have found anymore passages they can put them on the map too."  
"Great. You can tell them tomorrow Harry." Sarah said.  
"Yah, ok. Goodnight everyone." He said, and left for the dorm his team was sharing, thinking about the map.  
  
A/N: Please Review! I am working on both this and Generation 2 right now, so I am going to work on whichever one I want. Check back on both of them! And Review on both of them!;)  



	6. Changes in Plans

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot stress how much I want you all to review! Please tell me what you think, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything except for a few names I made up and this school name. This applies to all the chapters in this series.  
  
The Next morning Fred and George woke him up. "They seemed to have adapted to the time change very well," Harry thought. He dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
"First, we have some announcements," Professor Eliage proclaimed to the students. "All of the classes this week will be canceled due to the Quidditch games that are going on every day." The school cheered. Some teachers did too, but others weren't so happy. "Everyone is excused until 10:00, when they will meet on the Quidditch field behind the school. Quidditch Teams from Both schools please stay behind."  
Everyone left, Harry and the rest of the team stayed behind and approached Professors McGonnagall and Eliage.  
"There has been a change in the schedule for the games,' P. McGonagall informed us. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been sited," Harry was acutely away of Cho, of all the people staring at him, "and to ensure the safety of the Hogwarts Quidditch team, Dumbledore has ordered that the games end at the end of this week and you will return to Hogwarts. You will finish the games, but, sorry to inform all of you," Here she referred to the Hogwarts team, "You will be taking final exams with the rest of the School." There was a groan from the team, and Harry joined. "You all should be ready to play each day at 9:30. Dismissed."  
They all hurried back to the common room where they were staying, as it was only 8:15.  
"Harry! Over here!" Jeff was calling him. He hurried over.  
"Hey." He greeted Sarah, Jeff, and Mark. Mark stonily answered Hey along with the rest of them.  
"Harry, did you ask Fred and George yet?" Jeff asked.  
"Nope, I didn't have time. I will though, probably before the game today."  
"Ok."  
"We may as well start though, right? We can get the Dining Hall at least, and mark the common rooms. And the Dorms, not each individual one. We could split up." Sarah suggested.  
"Ummm, Sarah. We don't know the charm." Jeff pointed out.  
"Oh yah. It goes like this: Lairtivia!" Here she pointed at a book and flicked her wand. "And then to map it: Ipiamisti!" Here she pointed to a spare nit of parchment, and on it appeared the book, and its name. "Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded. "Ok. I'll go with mark, and you two go together. We will get the North Dorms and Common Rooms, the Dining hall, and we can split the classes on this list in half. We'll do the first five, because we are doing the Dining Hall also. You do the last seven." She handed us a list and began the spell for this common room.  
  
1. Ancient Runes  
2. Arithmancy  
3. Astronomy  
4. Care of Magical Creatures  
5. Charms  
6. Defense Against the Dark Arts  
7. Divination  
8. Herbology  
9. History of Magic  
10. Muggle Studies  
11. Potions  
12. Transfiguration  
  
"Ok let's go Harry," Jeff said. We left the common room.  
"What is up with Mark?" Harry asked.  
"Well he is a little jealous."  
"About what?"  
"Some things." Jeff answered evasively. "Common, lets do Defense against the Dark Arts Classroom first!"  
He hurried ahead and left Harry wondering, until he realized that he had to catch up to Jeff.  
  
A/N: ok a little odd, but I have an eventual plan for this. Please please please review! 


	7. Choices, again

A/N: Ok, not sure what will happen here, I am just gonna start writing.  
  
Disclaimer: JRK owns everything cept a few names I made up.  
  
Harry and Jeff were back at the Common room exactly on time. Sarah and Mark were late though, they had a tough time doing the Dining hall, because it was so big.  
"Ok, did you guys get everything you were assigned?" Sarah asked.  
Harry and Jeff nodded.  
"Ok good. Now I will compile it together on one sheet, and you," here she referred to Harry, "have to get ready." Harry turned to go find the rest of his team, he didn't know where 'behind the school' was.  
"Oh, and Harry?" Sarah said. Harry turned around. "Good luck." She blushed; Harry smiled and went to find Fred and George.  
~*~  
Harry and the other six players dressed into their black robes with the Hogwarts crest on the back. They were all talking about what they had done that morning.  
"What did you two do?" Harry asked Fred and George.  
"Oh you know, the usual, looked around, found some passageways, that kind of thing," Fred answered. "You?"  
"Started on a Marauder's map for this school," Harry said quietly. "Sarah told me to ask you if you wanted to help."  
"Of course!" George answered. "As we have already found a few passages, including one to the kitchen, and one into the staff room, it would be a nice addition."  
"Ok, good," Harry said, smiling. He then grabbed his Firebolt and walked out on the field with the rest of the team.  
"Teams, shake hands," the coach said. (A/N: I am going to call him "the coach" from now on, I don't feel like making up a name)  
Harry shook hands with a tall blonde boy, who looked much like Draco. But Draco was evil, heartless, and cold, this boy wasn't.  
"Mount your brooms," The Coach commanded. He blew the whistle. Off they went.  
Harry flew up into the air, surveying the scene.  
"The other team has it, doing a passing play, quick, Chent, he's going to score- no! 10-nothing Hogwarts!" The announcer yelled. She looked crestfallen that the other team had been so quick at scoring.  
Harry looked around, for any sign of the snitch. He was worried, what if it was blue instead of gold or something? The other seeker was on the opposite end of the field, trading off between watching Harry and watching the ground for the snitch.  
"This has to be the most boring game I have played," Harry thought. "Then again, nearly every game I have played had some sort of injury or foul," he reminded himself. The score was 30-10, Dreneldon. The other school had scored three times after Hogwarts had gotten its first goal.  
Then he saw the snitch. It was a tough position to get at, near the ground, very near the ground, by the other seeker. Harry wondered if his superior broom could get there in time, and decided to gamble. He flew at it, scattering players like feathers.  
"And the other team's seeker seems to have spotted the snitch! It will be a tough game, who will get there first? Out seeker has the advantage, he is closer, but the other team saw it first . . ."  
Harry heard this as he flew towards it. He urged his broom to go faster, and was about to hit head on with the other seeker when the snitch disappeared. There was an "oooh" from the crowd.  
"It seems that neither seeker got it! The snitch disappeared into thin air!"  
The game resumed, as boring as ever.  
Harry dodged a few bludgers, and pretended he saw the snitch a few times, making the other seeker follow him. But the next time the snitch appeared, it was higher then any of the players.  
Harry wondered what the fastest way to get up there was. The other team hadn't seen it, and neither had the crowd. Harry had never dived up before.  
He moved slowly toward the other seeker, as if he wasn't doing anything. No one seemed to notice anything, until someone yelled from the crowd "The Snitch!"  
Harry abandoned all pretenses and flew as fast as he could into the air. He had the advantage, because he had seen it, and promptly got it. The crowd sighed, but the Hogwarts team was rejoicing as they went back into the locker room.  
~*~  
Harry returned to the common room where he was staying. There was no comment of the game, and they all continued to mark passages, with the added help of Fred and George. Soon Harry grew tired and left for bead, leaving Sarah, Jeff, Mark, Fred and George to continue looking around the castle.  
~*~  
Fred and George shook Harry awake. It was still dark outside, Harry noted.  
"Wha-It's still dark, go back to sleep," Harry mumbled.  
"Harry, Professor McGonagall wants to see you," Fred said urgently.  
"She said it was important, luckily she wanted to see you so we weren't in trouble for using your invisibility cloak," George added.  
Harry wondered what could be so important this late at night, but he left the dorm and went down to the common room. When he didn't see the professor, he realized he didn't know where he was supposed to meet her. But then she came in.  
"Harry, good. I'm afraid I have some bad news," The professor said. "Voldemort has attacked Hogwarts."  
That woke Harry up. Voldemort, Attack Hogwarts? How? Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort was afraid of. And why should he know this now? Nothing bad happened, right?  
"There are victims. Very near-death victims. I'm afraid Hermione was one of them."  
Harry stood there numbly. Hermione? She wouldn't die, would she?  
"Dumbledore told me to tell you. You have a choice, go back to Hogwarts and have the reserve seeker take your place, or stay here, and play Quidditch. I will leave you the night to decide what you want to do." The professor left after these words.  
Harry went back upstairs. If he didn't go back, he might never see Hermione again. But he was the best Seeker Hogwarts had seen, according to Wood. But he missed Hermione.  
His thoughts trailed like this for sometime. But when morning came, he knew what he would do.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! *insert evil laugh here, lol* Review and I will post the next chapter!  
  
  
A/N: I DO have a plan, ok, please review! 


	8. Harry goes back to Hogwarts (Hermione)

A/N: Read!  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, knowing what he would do. He immediately went to see the Professor he had talked to last night, without even eating breakfast.  
"Professor?" Harry asked, knocking on her door.  
"Come in," she called from inside her temporary office.  
"I know what I am going to do," he announced.  
She nodded for him to continue.  
"I am going back to Hogwarts," he said.  
"The carriage will be waiting as soon as you are ready," she said, as a dismissal. Harry left, and hurried to pack.  
There was no time to say good-byes, not even to Fred and George, who were eating. Harry ran out to the front. The carriage was there, just like the professor promised. Harry boarded.  
He watched the scenery outside, too nervous to sleep. As the Weasly twins said, going over the water was interesting. Harry would have agreed, but there was too much on his mind.  
Soon familiar Hogwarts came into view. As soon as the carriage stopped, he ran out. Dumbledore was waiting.  
"Voldemort fled last night. Leave your trunk here. The victims are in the hospital wing." Dumbledore said this very quickly, but with astounding clarity. Harry nodded and raced off to the hospital wing.  
He knew he way there by heart, having been there so many times. He hoped he wasn't too late. Students he ran by in the halls waved, and only after he was gone did it register that Harry was supposed to be at another school.  
Harry entered the hospital wing, and hurried over to Hermione.  
"Herm?" He whispered.  
"Harry?" She answered softly.  
"Yah, it's me." It pained Harry to see Herm like this.  
"You didn't have to come back, you should have stayed there, you know," she smiled weakly.  
He shook his head.  
"It was horrible, Harry, he came, and quickly hurt others. I was also hurt. He said it was a lure, to get you back here, but after Dumbledore made him leave . . ."  
"Shh," Harry told her. They were silent, just enjoying each other's presence.   
~*~  
Harry stayed at school for the rest of the year, as Hermione slowly made her recovery. Harry attended classes with everyone else, after he explained why he was back. They received news that the Hogwarts team had won, and soon they were back, celebrating late into the night. Harry owled Sarah, Mark, and Jeff often. In one of Jeff's letters Jeff explained that Mark liked Sarah, and Sarah liked Harry, which was why Mark was jealous. Harry knew he had made the right decision, and wondered what would have happened if he had made it differently . . .  
  
A/N: REVIEW! I am going to post another chapter . . . REVIEW! 


	9. Harry Stays at Dreneldon (Quidditch)

A/N: What if . . . Harry had chosen differently? R/R!  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, knowing what he would do. He immediately went to see the Professor he had talked to last night, without even eating breakfast.  
"Professor?" Harry asked, knocking on her door.  
"Come in," she called from inside her temporary office.  
"I know what I am going to do," he announced.  
She nodded for him to continue.   
"I am going to stay here," he said.  
She nodded. "The next game will be next week," she told him, as a dismissal.  
He left, going down to breakfast.  
"Hey Harry! What kept you?" Sarah asked.  
"Oh, nothing, I had to tell my Professor . . . something."  
"Oh, ok. Want to come to class with me after breakfast?" She asked, smiling at him.  
"Sure, I have nothing else to do," Harry answered. He saw Mark glowering.  
Harry sighed.  
~*~  
The year passed, none of the backups were needed. About half-way through the year Harry received word that Hermione had died. He wasn't as sad as he could have been, because he hadn't seen her in a while. He never cried over Hermione. This left him free to ask Sarah out, and she readily accepted. The Hogwarts team won the championship, and the end of the year came. Harry decided that, after being so far away from his friends at Hogwarts, he was going to enroll in Dreneldon. He had many friends here, and they never doubted him. He supposed he would have to go through everything again, but not soon.  
His last years at Dreneldon were some of the best he had ever had, and he never saw any of his Hogwarts Teachers, or any of the Slytherins, or Ron and his Family again. He always wondered if he had made the right choice, to stay at Hogwarts on that one fatal day.  
  
A/N: Sadness, I think. Please review! What do you think about it? What would you have done? Do you think Harry was awful and evil to chose the second one? (I do!) Poor Herm, in the second one. Anyway, REVIEW! 


	10. Harry Stays at Hogwarts (Hermione) (from...

A/N: This is what would have happened if he hadn't dropped his name in the box.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, and remembered that today was the last day he could enter his name. Not wanting his friends to think him a traitor, he quickly dressed and continued downstairs to drop his name into the box. On the way down, he ran into Fred and George.  
"Oh, hi Harry," George greeted him. Whatcha doin?"  
"I forgot to drop my name in the box last night," Harry lied. He had not forgotten at all.  
"Well, good luck!" Fred said.  
"Same to you both," Harry answered, and entered the dining hall.  
There were many people milling around the box, just as it had been with the goblet of fire. Harry debated with himself for a minute. He wondered what would happen if he dropped his name in.  
Harry decided to play it safe and not drop it in, because of his instincts. Then Hermione came in.  
"Hey Harry!" She rushed over. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh, nothing. Let's go sit down," he answered, steering her towards the table.  
"Did you enter?" She asked, of course referring to the Quidditch Team.  
"No, I had a strange feeling about it. I want to continue my studies anyway," he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
"You should enter! You are a wonderful Quidditch player!"  
Then Ron entered. "Did you put your name in?" He asked, also referring to Quidditch.  
"No," Harry said, and had to explain the whole thing over again.  
~*~  
The Next night, Voldemort attacked the castle. He and Harry dueled a bit before Dumbledore stepped in, and banished Voldemort for now. Harry stayed at the castle and went to classes as normal. The castle seemed empty without it's most famous troublemakers. At the end of the year they came back, having lost the games. They weren't to sad about it though, it was a modern school, not even a castle, and it was somewhere near America, and everyone knows that Americans don't even like Quidditch too much.  
  
A/N: Review! Thanx! 


End file.
